


网恋

by moranjiang



Series: 【DH】短篇合集 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, dh, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moranjiang/pseuds/moranjiang
Summary: 假如在霍格沃兹可以用手机。（虽然手机只是为了网恋x）
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】短篇合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644691
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“我网恋了，明天奔现。”

哈利说这句话的时候刚回到寝室，翻开箱子就开始掏衣服。感觉能用得上的衣服被他扔在床上，不合适的就挨件窝巴窝巴再塞回去。他语气很平静，就好像在说“我吃完饭回来了”一样自然，完全没意识到自己这一句话会激起多大的浪花。

房间里一时陷入了诡异的寂静，过了几秒，又突然沸腾起来。他对面的罗恩首先从床上探出身来，伸长脖子打听：“网恋？和谁？什么时候的事儿啊？”

“就是就是，我们怎么一点都不知道呢？”“他长的怎么样啊？”正在一旁操纵小纸人跳舞的迪安和西莫一起转过头来，那副充满求知欲的样子要是被老师看到，不知道会感动成什么样。

靠在床头看草药书的纳威也投来了好奇的目光。

哈利挠了挠头，露出有些羞涩又有些小甜蜜的笑容：“他也是我们学校的，就前天我们才刚确立关系。”说着，他把衣服往旁边挪了挪，扒拉出自己的手机点了几下，一张照片就浮现在半空，“瞧，挺帅的吧。”

他们这些手机用魔法做了改良，显示出的照片从任何一个角度看都是正面，所以罗恩他们几人虽然所处位置不同，却都第一时间看清了那个人的样子。那是一个亚麻色短发的清瘦男子，长相不算惊艳但很耐看。他半趴在课桌上，对着镜头浅笑，眼睛弯弯的，嘴角还有两个小酒窝。然而，最引起几人兴趣的还是他的衣服，和他们一样的款式，领带却是银绿相间的。

“哦？一个斯莱特林？”西莫挑起一边眉毛，“我还以为你很讨厌斯莱特林。”

哈利耸了耸肩。“从某种意义上讲，是的，毕竟斯莱特林有马尔福那种败类。但格林——这是他的网名——格林和他们不太一样。我不知道该怎么讲，他……他一直都是彬彬有礼的，也很风趣幽默，很懂得照顾别人的感受，不会执着于你不想说的事情……总之和他相处非常愉快。”哈利一边滔滔不绝的夸赞格林一边继续收拾自己的衣服，他的手机则交到了旁边罗恩的手里。“还有最妙的一点，你们知道吗，格林也很喜欢魁地奇，而且他对魁地奇还颇有些研究呢！斯莱特林放着这么好的一个人不用，让那几个傻大个上场真是太愚蠢了，活该他们输！不过也得承认，有的时候他语气里会不自觉带出一点优越感……但瑕不掩瑜不是吗？我觉得和他见一面……”

“嘿，等等，哈利。”罗恩突然笑着打断了哈利的话。他在手机上点了几下，格林的照片一下子消失了，取而代之的是一个陌生男人的面孔，高鼻梁，眼窝很深，卷曲的长发刚刚搭到肩上。

“如果我没看错，你给他发这张照片的时候，说这是你？”

“喂，我只是不想被人随便认出来而已！”哈利一把夺回自己的手机，但为时已晚，西莫和迪安一边嘟囔着“这是你”一边笑成了一团，罗恩不遑多让，笑得差点滚下床，连纳威都用书遮住了自己的脸。哈利有些恼羞成怒的吼道：“而且这是我的个人隐私，谁让你们乱翻的！”回应他的是一片更响亮的哄笑声。

——————————————

第二天天气很好。初春的气温还有些低，不过阳光暖融融的，照在身上也驱散了那一点寒意。哈利难得早起，花了半个多小时好好打理了一下自己的头发，又挑了一套比较正式的便装，特意配上墨绿色的围巾。打扮完，他对着镜子左看看右看看，确定一切都很完美之后才下楼，此时罗恩和赫敏都已经等得有些不耐烦了。

“哦，哈利，你这一身可真不错。”见哈利终于下楼，赫敏长舒了一口气，“不过我们得快点，要不然就赶不上吃早饭了。”

时间比较晚的缘故，三人到礼堂时那里已经没有几个人了。他们随便抓了点三明治南瓜汁什么的就往霍格莫德村门口赶，总算排在了队伍末尾。费尔奇正在核对获准去霍格莫德村的同学的名字，核对到哈利他们时不怀好意假笑了一下，露出一排黄板牙。罗恩偷偷做了一个呕吐的表情，小声抱怨道：“这下可好，早饭不用吃了。”

哈利的心情倒是没怎么被打扰，准确来说，他根本什么都没注意到。一开始的兴奋渐渐退下去，他感觉自己被拉扯成两半，一半飞在天上，一半埋在地里。越靠近霍格莫德村这种感觉就越强烈，却又维持住了一种微妙的平衡，让他还可以继续往前走。他咬了一口咸肉三明治，没尝出味道。

“哈利？哈利你没事吧，你脸色看起来不太好。”赫敏先发现了哈利的异样，探头看着他问道。

“我没事。”哈利勉强挤出一个笑容，但着实不怎么好看。

“嘿，哥们，紧张是我的专利。”罗恩也拍拍他的肩膀，“还记得吗，你是去见男朋友，不是去见神秘人。他风趣又幽默，还善解人意，你们会相处的很愉快的。”

“但是，我，唉……”哈利捂住脸长叹了一口气。他不想紧张，却忍不住总去想昨天罗恩他们的话。他给格林发的照片算是一种欺骗吗？格林会听他解释吗？会原谅他吗？

这边三人正沉默的站在原地，一个声音突然闯了过来：“嘿，瞧瞧你，波特，打扮的挺像模像样嘛，我差一点就看不出来你很喜欢待在土窝里了。”三人下意识往声音传来的方向望去，果然看到德拉科·马尔福正站在不远处一脸挑衅的看着他们，而高尔和克拉布十分罕见的并没有跟在他身后。

“又想挨揍了是不是，嗯，马尔福？”罗恩攥紧拳头朝他走了两步。马尔福往后退了一下，手也摸向腰间，不过他嘴上是不肯认输的：“韦斯莱，我听说你们家穷的连魔杖都买不起了，所以才只会用拳头解决问题吗？”

“闭嘴，马尔福。”哈利拉住罗恩，又瞪了马尔福一眼。他非常诡异的关注到了马尔福今天的打扮，很华丽，衣服上的暗纹在阳光的照射下仿佛流动的水波，不过他没什么心情欣赏。“我们走，”他对罗恩和赫敏说，“离他远点，脑残可是会传染的。”

被马尔福这么一打岔，哈利反倒放松了一些。他感到胃里空空的，于是把剩下的大半个咸肉三明治几口吞了下去，又喝了半杯凉的南瓜汁。三人在三把扫帚的门口分开，罗恩和赫敏又鼓励了他几句就进去了，而哈利则独自一人往蜂蜜公爵走。他和格林约在蜂蜜公爵门口见面。

路上不少人都在悄悄打量哈利，大部分是注意到了他的围巾，不过也有几个只是犯花痴。哈利在蜂蜜公爵门口站定后这种明里暗里的视线就更多，甚至有两个拉文克劳的女生笑着从屋里跑出来，其中一个把另一个推搡到哈利面前。

“嗯，送给你，哈利。”那个女生羞答答的把一盒巧克力递向哈利。

“哦，不好意思，嗯，我是说，谢谢，但是我今天约了人。”哈利下意识想抓一把头发，但又突然想起早上那半个多小时整理发型的痛苦，手猛地改变线路伸到鼻梁上方，推了推眼镜。那个女生涨红脸低头嘟囔了声抱歉，然后拉着她的朋友飞快跑开了。

然而，就在哈利刚刚松了一口气的时候，那故意拖着腔调的声音再次从他身后响起：“沾花惹草的本事不小嘛，波特。”哈利深呼吸了好几下才控制住自己没有一拳锤上去。他掏出魔杖，缓缓转过身，瞪着马尔福冷冷开口：“滚开，马尔福。”

马尔福挑了一下眉，扬起下巴睨着他：“凭什么，波特，这里又不是你家开的。”

“我说，滚开。”这几个字哈利几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的。他的表情阴沉的吓人。

马尔福也瞪着他，没有反驳，当然，也没有离开。过了半晌，他骂了一声，掏出手机点了点。几乎同时，哈利口袋里的手机“嗡”了一下。

两个人一下子都僵住了。

马尔福瞪着他看了好久，然后再次低下头在手机上点了点。几乎同时，哈利的手机又“嗡”了一下。

哈利不知道自己现在是个什么表情，应该是个什么表情，他脑子里一团糨糊，根本没办法思考。他的胃也难受起来，一个劲的往下沉，往下沉，随后又开始控制不住的翻涌，先是酸水冒上来，紧接着是烂碎的食物，几乎顶到他嗓子口。他一把推开马尔福，在所有人惊诧的目光中冲到旁边的一棵大树下。

“呕……”

哈利早饭吃的很少，所以根本也没吐出多少东西。可他还是控制不住的一直在干呕，似乎要把所有内脏都吐出来才算吐了个干净。哈利想，或许他最应该把脑子先吐出来，看看里面到底装了多少水。他又想起之前和“格林”聊天的每一个夜晚，他那么欣赏他，喜欢他，告诉了他那么多连罗恩赫敏都不知道的东西，而他呢，他是不是把一切都当成笑话，在宿舍里和朋友品头论足嘲笑他的过往……想到这，哈利干呕的更厉害了。

相比于哈利，德拉科就显得淡定许多。倒不是他事先知道什么，事实上，这件事对他的冲击也很大，但确实没有大到足以让他当场呕吐的程度。他此时反而在纠结另一件事情：他是应该把波特扔在这里不管呢，还是应该去把他扶起来送去医疗翼？按照以往的经验，他当然该选择第一种解决方案，甚至还应该先嘲笑他两句，把他的自尊心踩在脚下狠狠摩擦，然后再趾高气扬的大步离开。但现在，情况有那么一点点的特殊，毕竟从某种意义上来说他喜欢波特，至少是网络上的那个叫“雷德”的波特。

况且，波特算是他的男朋友，起码从目前来看应该算是。

德拉科又咀嚼了一下这句话，还是觉得不太能适应。不过哈利也没给他太多继续纠结的时间。在众人的惊呼声中德拉科猛地抬起头，他眼中映出的是哈利软绵绵滑落在地的身影。


	2. Chapter 2

“……目前来看问题不大，是迎风吃了凉东西再加上受到了过度的刺激引发的呕吐，又间接性引发了昏迷，喝瓶魔药再吃点东西就又能活蹦乱跳了。”庞弗雷夫人把魔杖插回兜里，做了一个总结。她转过身，目光中带着些许狐疑的上下打量德拉科：“马尔福先生，到底发生了什么？”

“我不太想回答，夫人。但我保证，我做的就只是把他送到这里而已。”德拉科撇过头不愿意看庞弗雷夫人的眼睛，“既然他没事，我可以离开了吗？”

“恐怕不行，马尔福先生。”庞弗雷夫人十分坚持，“你需要待在这里直到波特先生醒过来，然后你们两个要向我解释究竟发生了什么。”

德拉科有些烦躁的抿了抿嘴。他看了看病床上的波特，又看了看庞弗雷夫人，后者正用非常严厉的目光盯着他。“好吧好吧。”他认命了似的点点头，然后靠墙站在一旁。等了约莫十分钟，就在德拉科已经有些不耐烦的时候，他听到病床那边传来了一声低低的呻吟。

——————————————

哈利醒了过来。刚睁开眼时他有点搞不清状况，四下打量了一圈才意识到自己正躺在医疗翼。头还有些晕，身上也没什么力气，他撑着坐起身，伸手去摸桌子上的眼镜，半天什么都没摸到。

“哦，波特先生，你醒了。”庞弗雷夫人听见动静走过来，冲哈利挥了几下魔杖，然后满意的点点头：“没问题，喝了这瓶魔药再吃点东西你就可以出院了。”说着，她把一瓶魔药塞进了哈利手里。哈利避无可避，只好一口闷了下去，他模模糊糊看到庞弗雷夫人似乎满意的点了点头。

“嘶，谢谢您，庞弗雷夫人。可是您知道我的眼镜去哪了吗？”哈利皱着脸问道。

“眼镜飞来。”庞弗雷夫人又挥了一下魔杖。哈利感觉自己的枕头旁边有个什么东西“嗖”的一下窜了出去，乖顺的停在庞弗雷夫人手里。庞弗雷夫人把眼镜递给他：“可能是刚刚马尔福先生随手放在那了。”

“什么？马尔福？”哈利惊叫出声。马尔福的名字像是一个开关，昏倒前的记忆猛地灌入他的脑子，让他又觉得有些难受起来。然后紧接着，糟糕的记忆好像一下子冲进了现实，因为他听见马尔福的声音在他不远处响起：“没错，波特，准备好感激涕零了吗？”

哈利一把拉开床帷。他看到马尔福就站在旁边，抱着胳膊靠着墙，正挑眉和他对视。

“马尔福先生！”庞弗雷夫人拔高了音调。

“抱歉。”马尔福耸了耸肩，不过语气里没有什么歉意。他转而看向庞弗雷夫人：“我们可以快点问完话，然后让我们俩——”他指了指哈利又指了指自己，“各自去休息吗？”

“问话？什么问话？”哈利疑惑的看着他们俩，显然还没搞清楚状况。

“很显然，基于我们之前的关系，庞弗雷夫人怀疑我们对彼此做了什么，哦不，准确来说应该是我-对你-做了什么。”德拉科回答。哈利从他的语气里听出了强烈的不满，这让他微微产生了一点幸灾乐祸的情绪。但很快他就意识到了什么。

“哦不，没有，马尔福没有对我做什么。”哈利连忙解释。他听到马尔福发出了一声哼笑，不过他没有理会。

“可是……”庞弗雷夫人依旧没有打消疑虑。她看看哈利，又看看马尔福，然后目光又转回哈利身上。“我觉得还是通知一下西弗勒斯和米勒娃——”

“真的不用了！”哈利赶紧打断她，目光中带着点恳求，“我们真的没事，拜托。”

“我们只是在试图变得友好一点，因为一个小插曲。”马尔福也插话，“当然，我们还需要磨合。”

“是的没错，正是这样。”哈利摆出非常诚恳的表情，用力点了点头。

“好吧。”庞弗雷夫人又狐疑的打量了哈利和马尔福几眼，最终没再继续纠缠。“干你们该干的事情去吧。”她说。

马尔福最后看了哈利一眼，转身离开了医疗翼。哈利没看懂他的眼神——那并不像是他往日里看到的马尔福该有的眼神。哈利摇摇头把这些乱七八糟的念头甩出脑海，然后略微活动了一下，感觉自己没什么问题了也准备离开。可就在他下床的时候，庞弗雷夫人拦住了他。

“波特先生。”她又拿来了一瓶魔药，放在了哈利床边的小桌子上。“把它喝了，你会感觉更好一点。”

哈利的脸再次皱成一团，想要拒绝又不敢。他盯着魔药看了好一阵，最后深吸一口气把魔药吞了下去。此时赫奇帕奇的一个学生弄了满脸的红疹被人送进来，哈利赶紧下床披上斗篷，趁着庞弗雷夫人无暇顾及他匆匆离开了医疗翼。

他绝对，绝对，不想再喝第三瓶魔药了。

刚出门，哈利就看到了站在门边的罗恩和赫敏，两个人正靠在墙边有一搭没一搭的说话。见哈利出来，赫敏给他一个大大的拥抱。“哦，哈利，还好你没事，吓死我们了！”

哈利看到罗恩的表情有点怪异，连忙放开赫敏，此时罗恩也过来锤了一下他的肩膀，问道：“怎么回事啊哈利，你怎么突然就晕倒了？”

“那个等会儿再说，”看到他们俩，哈利的心情晴朗不少，“走，我们去找点吃的，我快饿死了！”

——————————————

“所以说，那个格林就是马尔福？”听完哈利的讲述，罗恩的表情像是刚刚被迫生吃了一只炸尾螺。此时三人正坐在格兰芬多的公共休息室里，面前的桌子上是一堆从家养小精灵那里要来的美味食物。除了他们，房间里只有几个一年级的小孩在玩巫师棋，吵吵嚷嚷的，他们三个倒也不用担心谈话被人听见。

“是的。”哈利一边回答一边拿起一个浆果馅饼。温暖的炉火驱散了寒意，哈利咬了一大口馅饼，酸甜的味道在他嘴里爆开。这种时候，似乎网恋的对象是马尔福都不算什么事儿了。

“那他是在故意耍你？”罗恩愤愤不平，“这个无耻的家伙，等会儿我要在礼堂里给他下个锁腿咒！”

“嘿，罗恩，冷静点，你没听哈利说马尔福表现得也很震惊吗？”赫敏瞪了他一眼。

“可他那也有可能是装的！”

“有可能，你也说那只是有可能。”赫敏继续瞪罗恩，“所以那只是一种可能性，还有一种可能性就是这并不是马尔福的阴谋，而是一个单纯的巧合！”

“我赞同赫敏的看法。”没等罗恩反驳，哈利就插话道，“以我对他的了解，他不太可能做这样的事情。比起这种温水煮青蛙的方式，他更喜欢直击痛处。”

“好吧。”罗恩撇了撇嘴不再说话。他抓起一个鸡腿狠狠咬了一口，似乎把它看作了马尔福。当然，马尔福是不可能会有鸡腿这么香的。

“如果这不是一个阴谋，那就好解释多了。”赫敏没在意罗恩的态度，若有所思的继续说，“虽然还不能确定他究竟知不知道“雷德”就是你，但从他把你送去医疗翼还把你的围巾拿走这两件事来看，很可能是因为……”

“等等，你说他拿走了我的围巾？我怎么不知道？”哈利瞪大眼睛看向赫敏，“不对，赫敏，你怎么知道的？”

“我们俩赶到医疗翼附近的时候正好看到他从医疗翼出来，当时手里拿着一团墨绿色的东西，看起来应该是条围巾。但这不重要，哈利。”赫敏飞快地解释了一遍，然后深呼吸了一下，怯怯的说：“重要的是，他可能喜欢你。”

罗恩闻言手一哆嗦，鸡腿掉到了地上。他半张着嘴巴，里面还有没嚼完的鸡肉，但这次没人谴责他的失礼。事实上，甚至都没人在意他现在是什么样。

哈利感觉自己的心脏很诡异的加快了跳动，血好像有点往头上涌。“你，你说什么？”哈利干巴巴的问道。

“嘿，这，这只是一种可能，哈利，也有可能是我猜错了。”赫敏有点结结巴巴的回答，“有可能他只是脑子突然抽了一下，你知道……”她越说声音越小，最后几个字直接咽了下去。她似乎也知道这种说法不可能让人信服。

沉默在三人之间蔓延。不知道过了多久，赫敏轻轻地说道：“我也不知道，哈利。或许你们应该好好谈一谈关于你们两个的事情。”

“甚至，你也应该好好想一想，你现在对他是什么感觉。”

——————————————

布雷斯进屋时，德拉科飞快的把哈利那条墨绿色的围巾扔进了箱子里。他看出布雷斯的好奇，于是给了他一个警告的眼神，布雷斯知趣的没再问什么。

“什么事，布雷斯？”德拉科懒洋洋的问道。他已经换了一身比较舒适的衣服，正半靠在床头，膝盖上放着一本书。虽然梅林知道，这本书在他腿上放了最起码一个小时，他一页都没翻过。

“哦，”布雷斯似乎想起了自己的正题，他的眼里泛着八卦的光，“外面那个传言是真的吗？你真的抱着波特从霍格莫德狂奔到了医疗翼？”

“呵，无聊的八卦。”德拉科不置可否的嗤笑一声，“他们还说什么了？”

布雷斯耸了耸肩：“什么都有呗。有说你在医疗翼偷偷抹泪的，有说你和波特早就有一腿这是意图公开的，甚至我还听一个拉文克劳女生说波特这是孕吐，是去哭诉你不负责任的。光潘西一个人就已经传播出去八九个版本了，反正我听她给每个人讲的内容都不同，还十分的言之凿凿。”

德拉科的表情有些不太自然了。过了半晌他才从喉咙里挤出几个字：“潘西这个**。”

“早跟你说了不要得罪女生，特别是潘西这种小心眼的。”布雷斯语气里颇有些幸灾乐祸的味道，转而又变成了意味深长，“所以说，你和波特真的有情况？”

“闭嘴吧，布雷斯。”德拉科毫无形象的翻了个白眼，“斯莱特林从不多管闲事，别忘了。”

“朋友的事怎么能是闲事呢。”布雷斯笑的很欠揍。德拉科回了他一个假笑，一挥手，门随即“砰”的一下合上。“德拉科·马尔福！！！”德拉科听到他愤怒的咆哮，声音囔囔的，他猜测布雷斯的鼻子现在很可能正不受控制的滴着血。在布雷斯撞开门之前他又一挥魔杖锁上门，然后满意的笑了。

一直到布雷斯骂骂咧咧离开他门口，德拉科才把书往旁边一扔，又从箱子里翻出那条围巾。他盯着围巾看了很久，然后拿出手机，翻出和“雷德”的聊天界面，上两条消息依旧显示未读。德拉科打上两个字，删掉，又打上，再删掉。反复纠结了几次之后，他把手机一关，扔到了被子上。

突然，手机“叮”的一声。接着屏幕亮起，一行字猛地跳进他的视野：

约个时间，我们聊聊。


	3. Chapter 3

相比于前几日全校的目光都黏在哈利和德拉科身上，哪怕他们无意中在走廊上碰个面都会有人尖叫，这两天两人的存在感着实降低了不少。这主要得益于他们已经完全视对方为空气——至少在别人面前是这样——而一个没有新料的八卦，总是不持久的。只有少数人，比如潘西，还在不死心的继续编排两个人的故事，不过这顶多也就算作是自娱自乐，很难使别人产生共鸣。为此，潘西不知道愁掉了多少头发。

不过潘西究竟会不会变秃并不在德拉科的关心范围之内。他还有更重要的事情要考虑，比如面前这份两个小时只写了一行字的魔药学论文，他明天就需要交；再比如那个导致他学习效率变得如此低下的原因——和波特的约谈，就在今晚。他该和波特说些什么？波特找他的原因又是什么？他们真的能“谈谈”，而不会吵起来或者打一架吗？无数问题在他心里盘旋，德拉科感觉自己胃沉沉的，像有什么东西在拼命往下坠，他忍不住低声呻吟了一下。

“怎么了，德拉科？”正在一旁写草药学作业的布雷斯转过头。他并没有刻意降低音量，这一声在相对安静的斯莱特林公共休息室显得格外突兀。德拉科感觉到，已经有一些视线隐秘的投向这边了。

德拉科瞪了布雷斯一眼，而布雷斯不怀好意的扯了下嘴角。他指了指德拉科的领带和头发，故意大声问：“啊？你说你今晚有个约会，没心思学习？”

德拉科没回答他，挑眉做了个口型：“报复？”

布雷斯愉悦的点了点头，继续自导自演：“哦，还是个格兰芬——操！”未说出口的最后一个字被骂声取代。只见他的墨水瓶突然“碰了个瓷”，以迅雷不及掩耳之势翻倒并把肚子里所有墨水倾泻在了他写完一多半的论文上。布雷斯下意识用了一个清理一新，然后又是一声叫骂——他面前剩下的只有一张空白的羊皮纸了。

德拉科也扯了一下嘴角。魔杖尖收回到袖子里，他十分关切的凑上去：“哦，布雷斯，你怎么这么不小心！”

布雷斯瞪着他。

德拉科没看到似的把自己那瓶墨水放到两人中间，挂着微笑小声说：“报复。”

布雷斯冷哼一声。他扭过头去重写自己的论文，不再理德拉科。

谁还不是个睚眦必报的斯莱特林呢。德拉科假笑着蘸了蘸墨水，开始写第二行的第一个单词。

论文写完差不多到9点，德拉科收了收自己的东西，径直离开了公共休息室。之前他还想施个幻身咒躲开其他人的视线，被布雷斯一闹也没有必要了。不过相同的，估计也不会再有人跟上来——除非他们已经做好了被马尔福报复的准备。

此刻，德拉科正站在天文塔最顶端的教室里，靠在栏杆边眺望。今晚有月光，不过并不是很亮，他只能勉强分辨出哪里是黑湖，哪里是禁林，以及再往远处很接近地平线的地方，那三三两两的橙黄灯火——是住在霍格莫德村的人家。德拉科凝望着那个方向，天地交汇处，灯火和星星离得是那样的近；可谁不知道呢，他们相隔了何止十万八千里。

不知怎的，德拉科突然产生了一种山呼海啸般的恐慌，一如当年他知道波特要参加三强争霸赛时的那种感觉。

就好像马上要失去什么似的。

忽然，他听到了脚步声。

——————————————

哈利到天文塔的时候看了下时间，9点25分，距他和马尔福约定的时间还有20分钟。他松了口气，放慢脚步往塔顶走，快到时才惊奇的发现马尔福已经到了，正背对着他倚在栏杆边，不知道在看什么。也许是听到有脚步声，马尔福回过头来，四下打量了一圈，然后皱眉问道：“波特？”

哈利这才想起来自己还穿着隐身衣。他连忙把隐身衣从身上扯下来，干巴巴的回应：“马尔福。”

两个人对视着，没有动也没有说话。几秒后马尔福偏头看向别处，哈利注意到夜空中一只猫头鹰飞了过去。

“有只猫头鹰飞过去了。”哈利没话找话。

“是的，感谢梅林，你的观察力真不错，波特。”马尔福干巴巴的回答。

哈利有些恼怒的瞪了马尔福一眼，从课桌后拖了把椅子出来坐下，不再说话。两人又陷入了新一轮的沉默。过了好一会儿，马尔福终于认输了似的叹口气，主动开口：“好吧好吧，抱歉，波特。”

“啊？你说什么？”哈利一脸惊讶的看着马尔福。他怀疑自己刚才出现了幻觉，否则怎么会听到马尔福向他道歉？

“收起你那愚蠢的表情，波特，你现在活像一个被摘了脑子的巨怪。”马尔福又换回了哈利熟悉的腔调，似乎比平时听起来更加气急败坏。哈利注意到他的脸微微有些发红。

“well，鉴于你刚才再一次的侮辱——”

“好，好。”马尔福深呼吸了两下，似乎在努力压制自己的情绪。然后他再次开口，刻意放慢了语速：“我说，我-很-抱-歉，波特。”顿了一下他又补充：“不管你听没听清，你绝不要想第三次从我口中听到这句话。”

“好的。”哈利的语气控制不住的上扬。他几乎要笑出声来，最终还是决定给马尔福留点面子，要不然他们的谈话可能真的没办法继续下去了。

“好极了，这真是一个绝妙的开场。”马尔福小声嘲讽了一句。哈利心情正好，也懒得和他计较，只当没听见。随后马尔福又问道：“那么说来，波特，我们来这里的目的是？我是说，你想和我聊什么？”

“嗯……”哈利一下子有些卡住了。倒不是说他从来没考虑过这些，事实上，他甚至有和罗恩赫敏商量应该问哪些问题，怎么问比较合适，按什么顺序问更好等等，可以说做了充分的准备。但不知道为什么，此时一面对马尔福，哈利脑子里却只剩下赫敏那句“他可能喜欢你”，其他的一个字都想不起来了。他听到马尔福不耐烦的啧了一声，刚想要不就直接问你是不是喜欢我，突然灵光一闪——

“我想知道关于我们网恋的事情。见面之前，甚至我们刚刚在网上认识的时候，你是否知道我的身份。”哈利说道。

“哈？”马尔福似乎从没想过哈利会问这个问题。他琢磨了一下才反应过味来，冷笑一声：“救世主波特先生的魅力真是盖世无双，连你的死对头都要披个马甲和你谈场恋爱。”没等哈利反驳他又说：“或者你认为自己值得嘲讽的地方还不够多，所以我还得费心劳神的找这么个蠢办法，费半年的时间和心思，就为了挖出一点你深埋心底的微不足道的小秘密公之于众？”

哈利被马尔福堵得一时之间不知道该说什么，半天才干巴巴吐出一句：“你可以直接说‘我不知道’。”

“呵，”马尔福又冷笑了一下，“圣人波特还真是品德高尚，对敌人都这么‘信任有加’。”

哈利深呼吸了一下，决定不和马尔福一般计较。“我们不是敌人，至少现在不是。顺便说一下，我也……”

“波特，拜托，我的脑子里没装满芨芨草。有哪个设计欺骗别人感情的人会在看见被自己欺骗的人的时候吐得昏天黑地？哦，我差点忘了，你还晕过去了。身体这么硬朗，但愿下次魁地奇赛你别被风从扫帚上吹下去才好。”

哈利又深呼吸了两下。他觉得自己真的是忍耐力超群，要不然怎么可能到现在都还没有朝马尔福丢过去哪怕一个恶咒。他看着马尔福冷冷地说：“德拉科·马尔福，如果你继续这么夹枪带棒的说话，我今天一定让你走不出天文塔的塔楼！”

哈利本以为马尔福会继续反唇相讥，毕竟真打起来，两个人谁输谁赢尚未可知。然而出乎哈利意料的是，马尔福只是看了他一眼，然后真的没有继续讽刺他。他又转身把视线投进夜空，从哈利的角度只能看到他的背影，细腰窄臀，线条很流畅，几乎可以称之为赏心悦目。哈利鬼使神差的朝马尔福走过去，靠在他身旁的栏杆上，然后他听到他问：“你还有什么问题吗，波特？”

“你用的那张照片是谁的？你为什么不用你自己的照片呢？”哈利问。

“你还在——”

“不，没有。”哈利打断了他的话，“我只是好奇而已，没有别的意思。我也可以先说我的，我那张照片是自己修的，只是因为我不太想让别人知道那是我。”哈利耸了耸肩，“你知道的，我这张脸会给我惹出不少麻烦。”

“名人的苦恼啊。”马尔福摇了摇头，不过这次哈利没有从他的语气里听出嘲讽。马尔福又说：“我那张照片是随便发的，是我一个远房表哥。我发他的照片也没什么特别的原因，就是感觉没必要发自己的。毕竟，你瞧，一开始发照片的时候我并没想过有一天我们会见面。至于后来为什么没重新发，我觉得这种事情在网上不好解释，不如当面道歉。”

哈利点了点头表示理解。“好吧。最后一个问题。”哈利咽了口唾沫，他感觉自己的手正不受控制的微微颤抖。他定了定神，转头看向马尔福，问道：“马尔福，你当时把我送到医疗翼，以及后来拿走我的围巾，原因是什么？”

问题似乎被风吹散了，并没有传到马尔福的耳朵里，过了很久也没有人应答。

哈利舔了舔发干的嘴唇，然后继续目不转睛地盯着马尔福问道：“或者我换个问法……马尔福，你喜欢我吗？”


End file.
